Aunque no te pueda ver
by AngieShields
Summary: Curiosas la decisiones que se toman cuando uno está enamorado, a veces nos llevan a saborear la dicha máxima y otras el más profundo dolor. Pero siempre, siempre nuestros ojos acabaran derramando lágrimas, si no, no se llamaria amor…


**Title:** Aunque no te pueda ver

**Rating:** T

**Genres:** Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella

**Summary:** Curiosas la decisiones que se toman cuando uno está enamorado, a veces nos llevan a saborear la dicha máxima y otras el más profundo dolor. Pero siempre, siempre nuestros ojos acabaran derramando lágrimas, si no, no sería amor…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer.

* * *

"**Aunque no te pueda ver"**

Suspire tranquilamente mientras cerraba mis parpados e imaginaba su rostro.

_Perfecta._

Su cabellos castaños caían en perfectas ondas sobre sus hombros, su piel blanca era una invitación a acariciarla, sus ojos cafés… grandes, penetrantes y sus labios… ¡Oh! Sus labios, aquellos labios que sabían al mismísimo cielo.

_Perfecta_, no había otra manera de describirla.

El sonido del teléfono me hizo salir de mi ensoñación y dirigirme con cuidado hacia él. Lo cogí despacio y lo lleve hacia mi oído derecho, rogando por que fuera ella.

—¿Bella? —murmure débilmente.

—¡Edward! —Grito ella desde la otra línea, haciéndome saber que Dios aún se acordaba de mi —¿cómo estás? Te oyes fatal ¿acaso Alice no está cuidando bien de ti?

—Te extraño —le dije con voz firme, mientras sentía lagrimas caer por mi rostro, Si… solía llorar con frecuencia cada vez que ella llamaba.

—Y yo a ti —murmuro con una voz más apagada, imagine que también estaba llorando, quise creer que así seria.

—¿Qué tal te va? ¿Todo bien por la universidad? ¿Alguien te está molestando? ¿Se pasan de listos contigo? —Pregunte tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación —si es así, dímelo, ahorita mismo e iré a pagar un poco de traseros

—Conocí a un chico —declaro ella, rompiendo en mil pedazos mi corazón, sabía que esto pasaría, no esperaba que Bella volviera conmigo, lo nuestro ya era historia y lo había aceptado, pero saber que ya había encontrado a otro dolía como mierda.

— ¿Cómo es él? —pregunte tratando de que mi voz saliera normal, aunque estaba seguro que ella había notado lo mucho que me afecto su declaración.

—El -el –el… es muy lindo conmigo —hipeo en el teléfono, estaba llorando y eso me dolió aún más —Juega fútbol… como tú —murmuro entre lloriqueos, su voz se escuchaba desastrosa, le dolía hablar conmigo, y a mi aún más oírla llorar —aunque… no-no es tan bueno como tú.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro con total libertad, mis ojos verdes estaban inundados de aquel líquido salado, y la mano con la cual sostenía la bocina del teléfono se encontraba completamente empapada.

—Nadie es tan bueno como yo —quise bromear un poco, pero al final me salió un gemido debido al llanto —Y también te extraño gatita

—¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto Edward? ¿Por qué me alejaste de ti? —reclamo entre lloriqueos.

_¿Por qué la aleje de mí?_ Era la misma pregunta que me hacía a diario.

—Tenías que continuar con tu vida bella, al menos uno de los dos debía ser feliz —gruñí al teléfono, era la tonta excusa que le decía cada vez que preguntaba, incapaz de poderle decir la verdad.

—Pero yo soy feliz a tu lado Edward —elevo un poco más la voz, era la primera vez que me decía aquello desde que se fue. ¿Qué le decía ahora? —Te amo Edward, Te amo y quiero regresar a tu lado, cuidar de ti, quiero formar una familia contigo… tener a tus hijos… —se derrumbó por fin, lo único que oía era su llanto, ella quejándose y llorando, casi podía ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas al igual que lo estaba el mío, pero estaba seguro que sus ojos tendrían más expresión, los míos estaban muertos.

—¡No! —grite, era momento de alejar a Bella de mi vida para siempre —Yo… yo no soy feliz contigo a mi lado Isabella —escuche que su llanto paro y cerré los ojos mientras sentía una opresión en mi pecho — ¿crees que puedo ser feliz teniéndote tan cerca mío y no poder admirar tu belleza? ¿Crees que sería feliz despertando junto a ti todos los días sin poder verte?

¡Dios sí!... la respuesta era un si absoluto, pero ella no tendría por qué saberlo, ella tendría que continuar con su vida, casarse, tener un esposo normal e hijos preciosos que protegería junto al hombre que la haría su esposa, aquel que cuidaría de ella completamente sin ningún impedimento en su vida.

Alguien normal, no un discapacitado como yo, _no un maldito anormal_.

No oía nada en la otra línea, tal vez, ella había cortado. Estaba a punto de cortar yo también cunado oí un gemido.

—Es… Está bien —murmuro con voz dolida. Mierda como era posible que me creyera, después de tantas veces que le dijo que no podía vivir sin ella. Pero era lo mejor, ella debía continuar su vida sin mí, debía ser feliz sin mí —Adiós Edward… cuídate.

Y colgó, Bella colgó.

Solté el teléfono, no importaba si caía al suelo o se desconectaba, nada importaba ya, mi corazón latía lentamente y las lágrimas caían incontrolables por mis ojos, aquellos sin vida, sin expresión.

Poco a poco me recosté en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para caminar, no tenía fuerzas para nada más, solo llorar parecía necesario en estos momentos, llorar por ella, por su amor, por aquella maldita ceguera que me alejaba de mi Bella, de mi amor...

Cerró los parpados y volvió a recordarla

_Perfecta…_

Así era ella, endemoniadamente perfecta y ya no era mía, nunca más volvería a serlo, yo decidí alejarla y tenía que batallar contra las consecuencias de mi decisión, ella estaba mejor lejos de mí, sin una carga en su vida.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh! —grite desesperado, mientras tironeaba de mi cabello cobrizo, podría repetirme mil veces aquello, pero el hecho de estar sin ella seguía doliendo.

Lloriquee durante algunas horas más y poco a poco mis ojos fueron cerrándose debido al cansancio, en cualquier momento caería dormido.

—Te amo bella —murmure —Te amare siempre, aunque nunca más te vuelva a ver… —

_Y solo él sabía la verdad en sus palabras, solo el comprendía aquel sacrificio que estaba haciendo por ambos, por el bien de Bella, y el suyo; porque Bella no merecía una carga en su vida, un parasito que cuidar, no merecía renunciar a sus sueños por él… Y el, él no merecía su amor, su belleza, el no merecía despertarse cada día sabiéndola tan cerca y a la vez tan invisible a sus ojos._

* * *

Sí, me encontraba aburrida y sensible… así que escribí este pequeño Drabble que se extendió más de la cuenta... XD

No hay nada como escribir, en serio, me relaja de una manera…!

El fic está inspirado en la canción de Alex Ubago del mismo nombre! La escuchaba mientras escribía… también llore mientras lo hacía pero es porque estoy sensible… ¬¬ entienda…

Espero que alguien más le haya gustado y si así fue dejen reviews que no cuestan nada!

Beshoss… ^^


End file.
